


Hellfire

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Winner [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Songfic, Violence, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP con tematica base di essere tutte songfic sulla canzone HELLFIRE.
Series: Winner [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1058012
Kudos: 1





	1. La tua testa cadrà

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 3: FIFTY-ONE SHADES OF BADWRONG  
> [Katekyo Hitman Reborn] Giotto|PrimoVongola/Skull | Incest; BrotherBrother; Violence; Non-con; Gore; Hatesex.  
> Scritta sentendo: Hellfire - Caleb Hyles (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) [2019]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/saruwatarikazuko/art/KHR-Giotto-191741283; KHR Giotto BY SaruwatariKazuko.

La tua testa cadrà

Dalle alte vetrate colorate non filtrava luce e l’ambiente era rischiarato solo dal fuoco scoppiettante nel grande camino di marmo bianco.

Sebastién abbassò il capo e serrò i pugni.

“Mi hai umiliato davanti a tutti” ringhiò. Le fiamme del Cielo lo investirono obbligandolo ad indietreggiare. Si protesse il viso con il braccio, mentre si alzava un vento così forte da strappargli i vestiti di dosso.

“FACCIO SOLO CIO’ CHE È GIUSTO!” gridò Giotto.

Sebastiano ringhiò: “Tu sei completamente impazzito! Uccidi bambini, fai esplodere innocenti e minacce le donne. Derubi, chiedi il pizzo e…”.

Giotto fece apparire un buco nero vicino al suo viso che gli risucchiò la corona.

“Devono pagare per avere la mia protezione. Questo mondo è caduto nelle tenebre a causa loro, è giusto che diano qualcosa in cambio”.

< Dovevi essere il loro re ed invece sei solo uno sporco delinquente!

Pagherai per quello che hai fatto a mio figlio. Se pensi che il Giappone sia abbastanza lontano dalla mia ira ti sbagli. Vedrò la tua testa cadere, fratello! > pensò Sebastiano.

Giotto si alzò dal trono, facendo ondeggiare il lungo mantello nero e lo raggiunse. Lo afferrò per una spalla e l’obbligò ad inginocchiarsi.

“Ogni mia colpa ricade su di te. Questo è solo l’inizio!” tuonò. Nei suoi occhi color oro brillavano le fiamme del camino, che si tingevano ora di arancio ed ora di nero.

Sebastiano posò le mani sul pavimento, facendo una smorfia.

“Mi hai fatto passare per una puttana! Per quante volte ancora vuoi usare il mio corpo per i tuoi scopi?” ringhiò.

Giotto gli posò il piede sulla spalla e l’obbligò a stendersi completamente sul pavimento.

Gli rispose: “Ogni volta che mi servirà. Sedurrai ed ucciderai. Eseguirai ogni mio ordine.

Che lo stato si pieghi al mio dominio”.

Sebastiano si ritrovò steso col volto riverso sul pavimento, respirando pesantemente.

“Così facendo mi farai passare per un maledetto pervertito”. Serrò gli occhi, mentre slacciando i pendagli d’oro, che tintinnarono, Giotto si sfilava il mantello.

“Tu lo sei” sibilò.

Sebastiano arrossì.

“IL POPOLO NON LO DOVEVA SAPERE!” tuonò, mentre altri buchi neri più grandi si aprivano.

< Come posso fare il reggente se non fai altro che sminuire la mia posizione?! Hai voluto tu che prendessi il tuo posto a governare >. I buchi neri risucchiarono i suoi vestiti, lasciandolo ignudo e tremante.

Giotto fece apparire una spada e gliela conficcò nella spalla. Le urla di Sebastiano risuonarono disperate, il sangue sgorgava macchiando il pavimento.

“Tutti devono saperlo. Sei stato tu a distruggermi!

Non è una mia colpa! Non mi si può biasimare se il diavolo della tua bellezza mi ha tentato! Tu mi ha portato alla dannazione!” gridò Primo.

Sebastiano sentì la lama uscire dalla sua pelle e boccheggiò.

Giotto gli posò la lama sotto il mento e l’obbligò ad alzare la testa. Si abbassò i pantaloni, insieme all’intimo, e ringhiò: “Fallo”.

Sebastiano lo guardò in viso.

< Devo lasciare il tempo a Secondo di organizzare le sue forze>. Guardò Giotto con astio. < Io ti odio! > pensò. Afferrò il suo membro ed iniziò a succhiarlo, premendo con i denti, utilizzando la lingua per pressarlo fastidiosamente. < Del Giotto che conoscevamo in te non è rimasto NIENTE! >.

Giotto gli sfilò la parrucca, afferrandogli i capelli color dell’oro. La frangetta era ricaduta davanti agli occhi colmi di risentimento di Sebastiano.

Dal camino provenivano degli scoppiettii, Giotto ne seguiva il ritmo sporgendo il bacino. Brividi di piacere scuotevano il suo corpo, ancora in parte vestito, mentre i suoi occhi si muovevano sotto le palpebre chiuse. Il sudore formava ghirigori sulla sua pelle, mentre Sebastiano era sporto in avanti, ancora prono, per arrivare a lui.

Un rivolo di saliva scivolo dalle labbra di Primo, mentre le sue labbra si piegavano in un sorriso storto.

I suoi versi osceni risuonavano nella sala, mentre il legno si consumava tramutandosi in cenere.


	2. Nelle fiamme della follia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 3: FIFTY-ONE SHADES OF BADWRONG  
> [Katekyo Hitman Reborn] Demon Spade/Giotto | Follia; Non-con; Prigionia; Implied Major Character death; magic doll; vampire.  
> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/ioshik/art/Daemon-Spade-in-Mukuro-Rokudo-214502859; Daemon Spade in Mukuro Rokudo BY ioshik.

Nelle fiamme della follia

Demon guardava le fiamme del camino che si rifletteva nei suoi occhi.

“Hai davvero tradito? Sei davvero dalla mia parte?” domandò Federico.

Demon gettò il bicchiere con un dito di liquore nelle fiamme e indietreggiò, guardando l’esplosione e il legno ardere più rapidamente.

“Tu hai potuto avere Giotto. Com’è avere le sue labbra? Com’è stringerlo mentre urla di volerne ancora?” domandò.

Federico socchiuse le labbra, mostrando i canini candidi.

“Tutto quello che uno come lui desidera. Un po’ mi dispiace che sia d’ostacolo alla mia avanzata per diventare re. Lo avrei volentieri reso la mia adorabile mogliettina” soffiò.

< Il fatto che siamo fratellastri rende tutto ancor più piacevolmente peccaminoso > pensò.

Demon si voltò a guardare il vampiro e avanzò di un paio di passi.

“Lo avevo quasi dimenticato. L’ossessione stava svanendo dalla mia mente, curata dall’amore della mia Elena” esalò. < Lei era gentile come un angelo. Delicata, dalle labbra rosa piegate in un sorriso e i boccoli color oro che le ricadevano morbidamente lungo le spalle.

Giotto l’ha sacrificata agli dei per un bene superiore, condannandomi alle tenebre. Ormai la mia nebbia ha perso il controllo, finendo per avvelenare il mio cuore. Non so più cosa è giusto o sbagliato, cosa è reale da ciò che non lo è >.

“Non è morta in questa terribile guerra che vede coinvolti Simon e Vongola?” domandò Primo Cavallone.

Demon annuì.

< Sciocco. Pensi davvero che io voglia prendere ordini da te? Quest’alleanza è per permettere a mio nipote Secondo di prendere il potere con la forza. A quel punto ucciderà anche te, come avrà fatto con suo padre.

L’unica cosa che mi dispiace è che dovrò uccidere Alaude >. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. < Anche se come Giotto mi ha sempre rifiutato, ossessionato dall’ideale di giustizia di quello sciocco di suo fratello. Non finirà suicida come il suo gemello, ma infilzato dalla mia stessa mano >. Tornò a guardare le fiamme del camino.

“Vorrò il cadavere di Giotto. Ne farò una doll e il suo corpo finalmente sarà mio. Non dovrò più accontentarmi delle mie illusioni” ringhiò.

Federico ghignò.

“La Cina è già mia, ma lo sarà il mondo. Dovrò ringraziare i tuoi desideri, peccaminosi, cugino”. Scivolò fuori dalla stanza.

“Mio cugino la pagherà” disse gelido Demon.

***

Giotto guardava Demon gli occhi colmi di terrore, tremando. Si nascose le nudità ed indietreggiò, con gli occhi sgranati.

“Dove siamo? Dov’è il palazzo? Cosa sta succedendo?” esalò.

Demon aveva un ghigno sul volto, completamente deformato, con gli occhi sporti in fuori, dal taglio particolarmente aguzzo. I pesanti orecchini all’orecchio tintinnavano, sbattendo tra loro.

“Demon?” domandò Giotto con un filo di voce.

La nebbia afferrò il ragazzino e lo sbatté con forza contro le pareti, soffocando il suo grido spaventato con la propria bocca. Gli strinse così forte le braccia da lasciargli i segni delle sue dita.

Demon spalancò a forza le gambe di Giotto.

“No! Ti prego!

Siamo amici, no?” piagnucolò quest’ultimo.

Demon lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo al viso, facendolo scoppiare a piangere. I singhiozzi di Giotto gli rimbombarono nelle orecchie.

Demon gli morse con foga la spalla, lasciandogli i segni dei denti.

Giotto lo colpì con un pugno al fianco, Demon lo sbatté a terra e lo bloccò col suo corpo. Lo penetrò con due dita.

Giotto strillava, cercando di dimenarsi.

< Non ricordo niente! Cosa diamine sta accadendo?! >. Sul suo collo le cicatrici pallide di dove era stata tagliata la testa. < Sebastiano, dove sei?! G, Gabriel, aiuto! > implorava mentalmente.

“Imparerai a stare fermo” sibilò Demon. Lo penetrò con un terzo dito, l’intimità sproporzionata di Giotto vibrava. “Vedrai che comincerà anche a piacerti, bambolina”.

“AIUTO! AIUTO!” supplicava Giotto.

Demon gli tappò la bocca con la mano, fece scivolare le dita fuori da lui e lo prese con una spinta secca.

< La tua anima sarà ancora potente, Primo Vongola. Però il tuo corpo espierà per ogni tuo peccato, maledetto! > pensò.

In un angolo della stanza erano abbandonate le manette di Alaude, sporche di sangue, sul mantello di Federico, strappato in diversi punti.


	3. La rondine della pioggia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: KHR; Coppia: Nuovo personaggio/Secondo Vongola.  
> Incest; light violence: blood; death-fic.  
> Song-fic sulle note di: Tutti i miei sbagli dei Subsonica e Hellfire.  
> Scritto per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 4: INCEST E I SUOI FRATELLI (DI BADWRONG)  
> Prompt: Spire di terrore  
> Ispirato a: KHR: Vongola's early skies BY Junez-chan; https://www.deviantart.com/junez-chan/art/KHR-Vongola-s-early-skies-97162146.

La rondine della pioggia

< So cosa si sussurra nei corridoi. Poco importa che sei il figlio del re. Ti chiamano principe davanti, ma alle tue spalle sei solo il figlio della Puttana. Eppure tua madre poteva essere regina, è stata principessa. Ora è solo una schiava e una puttana, perché questa è la volontà di tuo padre… di nostro padre.

Lo vedo l’odio e la ferocia che ti crescono dentro ogni volta che pensi a questo. Gliela farai pagare, strapperai le loro trachee e le loro spine dorsali con le tue stesse mani > pensò Ieyasu.

La sua arma stava abbandonata vicino al camino, all’interno del quale ruggivano delle fiamme.

< Non avrei mai pensato che mi sarei di nuovo ritrovato davanti a te. Eravamo fratelli, ora siamo soltanto due boss su due fronti diversi, quasi opposti. Tu rappresenti i tuoi odiati Vongola, io sono qui in veste di Yamamoto.

Avrei dovuto tagliarti la gola ed invece ho lasciato che tu mi scoprissi. Il fallimento ha un sapore strano, sa di ferro e ghiaccio.

Eri un ragazzo dolce e triste. Ora ciò che conoscevo è morto. Mi scruti dall’alto con quel misto di disprezzo ed orrore. Sei remoto e terribile.

Per quanto tu possa non volerlo, sei comunque un re che ha potere di vita e di morte su di me. Io sono qui, piegato sul pavimento gelido. Nonostante io mi sia liberato, rimango soltanto uno schiavo agli occhi di tutti. I miei capelli sono macchiati di sangue, mentre i miei occhi brillarono di una devozione non richiesta > pensò Ieiasu.

“Dovrei strapparteli questi maledetti capelli. Che diamine me ne faccio dei ‘Varia’? Perché dovrei volere degli assassini quando posso fare da solo? Perché dovrei crederti dopo che hai appena provato a togliermi la vita?” ringhiò Secondo.

< Le tue parole sono più taglienti della mia spada. La mia coscienza si sta affievolendo. Sto per svenire, ma ugualmente sento le ferite che incidi sul mio corpo, trafiggendo a fondo la mia carne. La mia gola brucia.

Se continua così sarai tu ad uccidermi > pensò Ieyasu.

“Se persino qualcuno che giurava di esserti fedele come mia moglie voleva la tua morte… Forte hai bisogno di qualcuno che si sporchi le mani per te… per permetterti di non perdere il tuo trono” esalò a fatica.

“Riprova” ringhiò Ricardo.

“VOOOI! Perché non ci sono riuscito. Perché sono vivo solo se lo sei anche tu” ringhio Ieyasu, mentre il sangue colava copioso dalla sua bocca.

Ricardo lo afferrò per i capelli e lo sollevò.

“Allora dovrai eseguire ogni mio dannato ordine, feccia” abbaiò.

***

La carrozza proseguiva lungo una strada lastrica, illuminata da dei lampioni di ottone al cui interno brillavano delle candele.

< Quelle luci scorrono veloci e sembrano delle lame come quella che porto al fianco. Mi gira la testa, sono completamente imbottito di oppio. Mi viene da vomitare e chiudo gli occhi >.

“Sei sicuro di volerlo di nuovo incontrare? Ogni volta ti riduce sempre peggio” disse il giovane seduto accanto a lui.

< Gentile, premuroso e amichevole. Non avrei potuto avere un Capitano delle guardie migliori al mio fianco. So che mi ama. Dovrei ricambiarlo, è il tuo dannato contrario. Non è mio fratello, non ci lega quel peccato che ti divora l’anima. Lo vedo che bruci in mia presenza, il tuo fuoco finirà per divorarmi > pensò Ieyasu.

“Perché vuoi farti ridurre così male, boss?” lo interrogò ancora l’altro.

< Nei suoi occhi leggo qualcosa a cui non so dare un nome, ma che è sempre stata lì, da quando l’ho conosciuto. Forse perché all’epoca ero uno schiavo e lui il figlio di un ricco mercante. O forse è altro, non riesco a capirlo.

Non è l’apprensione e neanche la delusione, quelle le riconosco molto bene nelle sue iridi > pensò Ieyasu.

“Non puoi capire” rispose gelido. “VOOOIH! Di quel bastardo dove occuparmi io”.

“Boss, non permettete a nessun’altro di trattarvi così. Di solito la vostra Superbia…”. Iniziò a dire l’altro.

“Sto commettendo uno sbaglio… Questo è quello che vuoi dirmi, vero? Beh, lo so già. Non ho bisogno di sentirmelo dire” ringhiò Ieyasu.

< Sto affogando, non riesco a respirare. Però non è la droga, è colpa tua Riccardo. Sono prigioniero delle tue _spire di terrore_ , preso al collo dalle tue fauci > pensò.

***

Ieyasu gli bloccò la mano con la sua, sfilandogli la forbice e lo guardò con astio.

“VOOOOI! Che cazzo stai facendo?!” gridò.

Ricardo lo guardò con gli occhi socchiusi, rispondendogli: “Mi sto tagliando i capelli, rompo il mio voto”.

Ieyasu gettò via la forbice, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Non dire sciocchezze! Devi esserci tu su quel trono e non un cazzo di reggente. Oggi la Mafia, domani il trono!” tuonò Ieyasu.

“STAI ZITTO!” gridò Ricardo e lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo.

Ieyasu cadde a terra, schiantato, mentre il suo naso e la sua bocca iniziavano a sanguinare.

“Io non sarò re… Potrei non divenirlo mai” ringhiò Ricardo.

< Da quando le tue parole sono così stanche e amare? Da quando ti arrendi alla sconfitta?

Eccolo il dolore, lo stesso che leggevo nei tuoi occhi da bambini. Ora riemerge, non piò coperto da rabbia, odio e rancore > pensò Ieyasu.

Ricardo gli disse con voce stanca: “Tu non sarai mai al mio fianco sul trono. Quindi vattene. Da me non avrai potere e libertà”. Si lasciò cadere pesantemente su una poltrona, con aria stanca.

“Tu non capisci un cazzo” ringhiò Ieyasu, scosso da tremiti di rabbia. “Stronzo, io non ti ho seguito per il potere. Io volevo che fossi re perché pensavo che fosse quello che volevi. Per me non cambia niente neanche se diventi panettiere! Vaffanculo! T’impedirò di tagliarti i capelli finché non avrai raggiunto qualsiasi cosa tu voglia raggiungere davvero”.

Ricardo sgranò gli occhi, impallidendo.

“Per me ora, ricchezza e comando sono stronzate. Voglio stare al tuo fianco con o senza la riconquista del tuo stupido titolo di erede reale” abbaiò Ieyasu. “Capito, fratello?”.

Secondo lo raggiunse e lo sbatté contro il muro, facendolo urlare di dolore. Lo baciò con foga, premendo le sue labbra contro quelle dell’altro. Ieyasu ricambiò con un mugolio.

“Vediamo fino a dove posso spingere la tua lealtà” sibilò Ricardo al suo orecchio. Lo sbatté per terra, iniziando a spogliarlo. Lo colpiva con schiaffi e pugni, lasciando i segni dei lividi sulla pelle, gli strattonò i capelli, mentre lo denudava strappandogli i vestiti di dosso.

Ieyasu boccheggiava.

< Quante volte ho visto mio padre prendere con la forza la mia vera madre? Ho imparato a riconoscere l’amore sono nelle fiamme infernali.

Ho imparato con le percosse che l’unica arte si trova nella disperazione > pensò Ricardo, mordendolo fino a sentire il sapore del sangue, lasciandogli i segni dei denti.

“VOOOOI!” tuonò Ieyasu, boccheggiando. “Dovrai fare di meglio per mettermi in difficoltà!” tuonò, sputando sangue.  
< Piegami, annientami, non mi spezzerai. Io sono la Superbia. Sono indistruttibile perché per ogni morte, rinasco sempre. Sono la rondine della pioggia e non abbandonerò mai il mio Cielo finché non vorrà uccidermi > pensò.

Ieyasu iniziò a ridere selvaggiamente fino a rimanere senza fiato, sbattendo la testa contro il pavimento in una cascata di lunghi capelli azzurri. I capelli mori di Ricardo si erano sciolti e gli ricadevano sulle spalle massicce.

Ieyasu gli afferrò una ciocca e la tirò a sé con forza.

Ricardo lo penetrò senza prepararlo, forzandolo con dei bassi ringhi, si spinse dentro di lui sentendolo gemere e boccheggiare di dolore. Si dimenò, selvaggio, allargandolo man mano finché lo sentì diventare umido.

Le urla del fratello risuonavano per il salone.

< Ti aggrappi a me per sfuggire dai tuoi demoni ed io mi aggrappo a te.

Questi capelli non li taglierai, sono ‘miei’. Il nostro legame è profondo, quello che proviamo l’uno per l’altro ha significato. Te lo farò capire. Tu sei l’unico che può proteggermi ed io ti difenderò, sarò la tua spada > pensò Ieyasu.

Ricardo lo baciava con furia, spezzandogli il respiro.

< Io ti voglio sempre di più! Sei il fuoco che arde attraverso la mia ira > pensò.

“DI PIU’! DI PIU’! ANCORA DI PIU’!” implorò Ieyasu, muovendo furiosamente il bacino.

Ricardo diede degli affondi con delle spinte secche, sbattendolo contro il pavimento.

Ieyasu si aggrappò alla schiena di Secondo, solcandola con dei profondi graffi, dimenandosi e tendendo il suo corpo innaturalmente magro.

“ANCORA!” supplicò a pieni polmoni.

< Non ne hai mai abbastanza? Bene, meglio per me. Non ho intenzione di farmi pregare > pensò Ricardo. Le sue spinte erano così brusche che iniziarono a far scricchiolare le ossa del minore.

Venne con un lungo ruggito e Ieyasu si arcuò il più possibile, liberandosi a sua volta.

Ricardo lo cinse con le braccia, scivolando fuori di lui, e lo strinse a sé possessivo, mentre si abbandonava sul pavimento al suo fianco.

“SEI MIO… FECCIA” ruggì.

***

< La tua lama affonda nella mia carne. Ti ho implorato di salvare mio figlio. Ti sono sembrato debole? O è stata la scusa per liberarti di me? > pensò Ieyasu.

Ricardo fece scivolare fuori la lama, dicendogli: “Come desideri”.

< Cosa vuol dire? Mi avevi promesso che avresti realizzato il mio ultimo desiderio, ma non era questa. Beh, non importa molto.

Forse, in fin dei conti, non è un brutto modo per uscire di scena.  
Da tempo ho imparato a sanguinare, oggi non mi resta che imparare a morire > pensò Ieyasu. Ricadde a terra con un pesante tonfo, mentre i suoi lunghi capelli azzurri, macchiati di sangue, ricadevano sul suo cadavere in ciocche scomposte.


	4. La fine della Tempesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 3: FIFTY-ONE SHADES OF BADWRONG  
> [Katekyo Hitman Reborn] Nuovo personaggio/Nuovo personaggio | Follia; Blackmail; Non-con; Prigionia; Implied Major Character death.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fquy0YO6psU; HELLFIRE - The Hunchback of Notre Dame | FEMALE COVER.  
> Ispirato a: KHR! OC: Tako BY Dee-Tory; https://www.deviantart.com/dee-tory/art/KHR-OC-Tako-331870091.

La fine della Tempesta

Adam appoggiò la mano alla finestra e guardo la duchessa intenta a correre, inseguendo delle farfalle. La ragazzina era vestita da uomo, i capelli rossi le ricadevano in morbidi boccoli dietro le spalle.

“Un comportamento deplorevole, vero?” si sentì domandare.

Il ragazzo rabbrividì e indietreggiò, allontanandosi dalla finestra. “Mio signore…” sussurrò. Abbassò il capo, osservando le scarpe sporche di fango dell’uomo.

“Una donna dovrebbe sapere qual è il suo posto. Anche se Duchessa purtroppo non è come le altre” abbaiò il Duca.

Adam rialzò lo sguardo e vide la smorfia che deformava il viso di Gaston.

< Perché si sente un ragazzo? O perché ha più cervello di tutti voi messi insieme? Sono convinto che sarebbe degna della corte del re, è sprecata tra queste quattro mura di campagna > pensò il servo.

“Intendete che vostra sorella ha un brutto male?” domandò.

Gaston schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Non ho ancora le prove, ma sono certo che sia dedita alla stregoneria”.

Adam sgranò gli occhi, esalando: “Questo è un reato che la Chiesa punisce con la morte”.

Gaston annuì.

Ringhiò: “Quindi faresti bene a smettere d’incontrarla nel bosco”.

Adam arrossì, chinando il capo. “Io non l’ho mai incontrata nel bosco” esalò. < Io la seguo solamente. La guardo, da lontano, ma lei non potrà mai accorgersi di un servo come me > pensò.

Gaston sorrise e gli accarezzò il viso.

“Quindi non hai legami” soffiò con voce calda.

Adam indietreggiò, il battito cardiaco accelerato e gli occhi liquidi.

“… Mio signore…” esalò.

Gaston gli afferrò la camicia e la strappò con un unico gesto, leccandosi le labbra a vedere il petto dell’altro, adornato da peletti ancora biondi e delicati.

“Dimmi con chi s’incontra mia sorella” ordinò.

Adam respirava a fatica, boccheggiando.

“Io…” esalò.

Gaston gli accarezzò il fianco, sentendolo rabbrividire al suo tocco.

“Sarebbe un peccato se dovessi far bruciare di stregoneria anche te. Chi manterrebbe la tua famiglia? Magari anche tua sorella minore è una strega…” soffiò.

Adam serrò gli occhi, sentendoli pizzicare.

“Io…” gemette. < Non voglio parlare, ma neanche posso far distruggere la mia famiglia > pensò.

“Con me. Sono io l’amante di vostra sorella” disse una voce femminile.

Gaston si voltò con un ruggito. Appese alle pareti c’erano innumerevoli teste di selvaggina e quadri che lo ritraevano intento nella caccia.

“Tu… La mia promessa… Si tratta sicuramente di un maleficio!” gridò.

La principessa chinò il capo, accarezzandosi il collo.

< Duchessa è stata come un principe per me. Ha aiutato il punitore a salvarmi quando un maleficio mi stava rendendo una bestia demoniaca.

Se solo non fosse una donna, se non ci fosse quel maledetto seno d’intralcio, avremmo potuto stare insieme > pensò.

“Oggi vi permetterò di smascherarla come strega” promise.

“NO!” gridò Adam.

Gaston lo raggiunse con un colpo alla nuca, facendolo ricadere incosciente a terra. Lo issò, adagiandoselo sulla spalla e gli accarezzò i glutei sodi, sentendolo mugolare nell’incoscienza.

“Quando sarà il vostro incontro?” domandò. “Oggi pomeriggio o…”.

La principessa rispose: “Stanotte, al tramonto”.

Gaston annuì.

“Allora, appena la strega sarà morta, ci sposeremo…” disse, allontanandosi lungo il corridoio.

“Non vedo l’ora, mio diletto” esalò la principessa. < Così potrò far dimenticare le colpe dei miei genitori. Il mio piccolo regno prospererà e nessuno si ricorderà del mio rischio di tramutarmi in ‘Strighe’ > pensò.

***

Adam si guardò intorno, delle gocce d’acqua gocciolavano dalle pesanti pareti di pietra. Era appeso per le braccia, avviluppate come le sue gambe in pesanti catene. Un collare di metallo gli graffiava il collo, mentre il resto del suo corpo era ignudo.

Gaston stava in piedi davanti a lui.

Adam arrossì vedendo che era ignudo a sua volta.

“Lo vedo come guardi mia sorella” sussurrò Gaston, accarezzandogli la guancia.

Adam intravide il suo membro svettante e serrò gli occhi. < Tutto questo è l’incubo più orribile e strano che io abbia mai fatto.

Sono una tempesta, ma non so come uscire da tutto questo. Se solo avessi potuto incontrare il mio Cielo, ora sarei al sicuro alla sua corte. Ho sempre pensato fosse lo stesso di Duchessa, o almeno l’ho sperato.

Ora temo che non potrò mai saperlo. Non credo che ne uscirò vivo > pensò.

“La sua bellezza ti ha sedotto, vero? Quell’essere blasfemo si è insinuato anche nei tuoi sogni, come in quelli della principessa”. Proseguì Gaston.

“La sua bellezza?” boccheggiò Adam, rabbrividendo.

Gaston annuì, rispondendo: “La sua bellezza è uno dei peccati più terribili”.

Adam riaprì gli occhi di scatto.

“Lei a me non sembra solo bella. Mi sembra intelligente e gentile…” la difese.

“Hai perso la tua mente, si vede che sei sotto un incantesimo!” gridò Gaston.

Adam incassò il capo tra le spalle e lo supplicò: “Vi prego, liberatemi”.

“Un sole non dovrebbe mai essere così bello” sibilò Gaston.

“Non deve splendere più degli altri?” domandò Adam con un filo di voce.

Gaston lo afferrò per i capelli e l’obbligò a piegare la testa, facendolo gemere di dolore. Lo baciò con foga, intrecciando le loro lingue, mozzandogli il fiato.

“Vuole portarmi via il ruolo di predominio che mi aspetta come primogenito” ringhiò.

Adam impallidì, vedendo la luce maniacale che brillava nei suoi occhi. Cercò di liberarsi, sfregandosi contro le catene, respirando a fatica, cercando d’interrompere il contatto.

“La principessa è la più ricca e potente del paese. Sposando lei potrò dominare. Lasciare queste campagne e diventare un vero re. Un intero popolo sarà mio!” gridò Gaston.

Adam tentò di raggiungerlo con dei calci, il battito cardiaco impazzito nella sua cassa toracica.

“Perché Duchessa si è attirata tutto questo odio da voi?” pigolò. Gridò di dolore, mentre Gaston gli graffiava i fianchi.

“Possibile che non l’hai ancora capito?!” tuonò.

Adam si ferì con le catene nel tentativo di liberarsi, il collare gli faceva mancare l’aria. “Io non sarò mai vostro!” gridò.

“Per questo mia sorella brucerà” sibilò Gaston. L’obbligò ad un altro bacio, Adam gli morse a sangue la lingua. Gaston lo penetrò di colpo, strappandogli un ululato di sofferenza.

Calde lacrime iniziarono a rigargli il viso.

Gaston si muoveva dentro di lui con assalti feroci.

“Ba-basta… Vi prego! Vi scongiuro! _NOOO_!” gridò Adam. Gaston gli leccò l’orecchio, respirandovi oscenamente dentro. “ _Nooo… nooo_ …” piagnucolava Adam, disperato.

Gaston lo continuò a prendere.

“Vuoi morire, vero?” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Adam esalò: “S-sì…”. La sua risposta venne in parte coperta dagli ansiti desiderosi di Gaston.

“Finito tutto questo ti accontenterò. Nessun troverà mai il tuo corpo. Sarà mio, per sempre. Lo farò impagliare e lo nasconderò nelle mie stanze.

Sarai la mia preda migliore” promise Gaston.

Adam scoppiò a piangere silenziosamente. Gaston lo continuò a prendere fino a raggiungere l’apice del piacere e venne dentro di lui.


	5. Il giglio soffocato dal ghiaccio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 3: FIFTY-ONE SHADES OF BADWRONG  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Non-con; bondage; Nuovo personaggio/Nuovo personaggio. Scritta sentendo: HELLFIRE - Metal Cover by Jonathan Young (Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame).  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=di1XUB0YIzw  
> Ispirato a:   
> Shinji bday 2020 BY Lushia; https://www.deviantart.com/lushia/art/Shinji-bday-2020-839719945.

Il giglio soffocato dal ghiaccio

Giuseppe lanciò un ruggito e raggiunse il muro con una testata, facendo franare un po’ d’intonaco bianco.

“Lasciami andare, maledetto! Non ti basta aver rapito le mie cugine?!” gridò fino a farsi andare via la voce.

Gelaru si voltò lentamente, i lunghi capelli azzurri gli aleggiavano intorno al viso.

“Rapite?! Oh, no, assolutamente no. Questa è una menzogna per il mio vecchio maestro”. Serrò un pugno e tra le dita gli apparve una spada di ghiaccio dalle venature azzurre, in cui si rifletteva il suo viso aguzzo. “Per punirlo di averlo privato di metà della mia anima. Se non fosse stato per gli allenamenti del Punitore a quest’ora il mio gemello sarebbe ancora vivo”.

Giuseppe rabbrividì, vedendo demoni che apparivano negli angoli della stanza.

< La maledizione dei Vongola è passata agli Yamamoto > pensò. Le creature si ammantavano di oscurità, mentre le fiamme del camino scoppiettavano. < Facendosi più oscura e cupa. Padre, cosa hai fatto? Uccidendo tuo fratello Ieyasu hai maledetto la loro stirpe anche più della nostra >.

Brividi di gelo scendevano le sue spalle massicce.

“Menzogne! L’oscurità ti annebbia la mente” ringhiò. Gli occhi di Primo Giglio Nero brillarono. “Skull non è il responsabile di quella morte. Ritornagli le sue figlie”.

Gelaru fece un sorriso storto.

“Forse non hai capito. Elisa e Betta hanno cospirato con me per uccidere tuo padre” disse gelido.

< Hanno ucciso il loro stesso fratellastro? No, non può essere. Quanto ancora può diventare marcia la mia famiglia? Non bastava che mio padre avesse ucciso mio nonno? > pensò, facendo una smorfia. “Non ti bastava aver obbligato Skull ad assistere alla morte di mio padre? Ora devi anche infangare il buon nome delle sue figlie?” sibilò.

Stalattiti di ghiaccio dalle venature azzurre erano apparse in tutta la stanza, mentre la fiamma della Terra ghiacciata di Gelaru si diffondeva per la stanza.

“Sai perché ti ho convocato qui?” chiese Gelaru, mentre dal camino veniva un profondo ruggito. 

Le corde che tenevano legato Giuseppe si coprirono di uno spesso strato di ghiaccio. Gli spuntoni strapparono di dosso i vestiti a Giuseppe. Il figlio di Vanessa si guardò intorno terrorizzato, mentre la sua pelle nuda veniva graffiata e lacerata superficialmente.

Sentì tutto il suo corpo iniziare a pulsare.

“Siamo cresciuti insieme. Eravamo amici da bambini. Che follia è mai questa?! Avevo sentito dire che la malattia dell’oscurità ti aveva ottenebrato la mente, ma mai avrei pensato a qualcosa del genere” esalò.

< Tutti sapevano che sua madre fu resa folle dai rifiuti di mio padre dopo che rimase vedova di mio zio. Però non mi aspettavo lo crescesse così nel rancore e nella pazzia > pensò, tremando.

Gelaru lo raggiunse e gli sollevò la testa di scatto, stringendolo per i capelli e lo baciò con foga.

Giuseppe sgranò gli occhi, mentre l’altro lo graffiava all’altezza dei capezzoli. Si sfilò il kimono azzurro, lasciando scoperto il suo corpo pallido.

“Perché ho intenzione di tenerti finalmente qui fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni!” sbraitò Gelaru, febbricitante. Lo bloccò a terra, la figura dell’altro era il triplo della sua, ma il ghiaccio immobilizzò a terra Giuseppe che si ritrovò a gridare di dolore, con le lacrime agli occhi.

Gelaru sfiorò le sue gambe con le dita febbricitanti. “Ho perso così a lungo il controllo. Mi sono consumato, desiderando solo questo”. Gli graffiò le cosce e si arcuò, mostrando la spina dorsale, mordendogli l’interno coscia.

“Smettila!” tuonò Giuseppe.

Gelaru esalò: “Questo non è colpa mia. Non posso resistere”. I demoni iniziarono a gridare e i versi iniziarono a risuonarono per la camera.

Gelaru scivolò dentro Giuseppe con un colpo secco, quest’ultimo serrò gli occhi e gridò a pieni polmoni. Calde lacrime gli rigarono il volto, mente gli animali all’esterno iniziarono a fare i loro versi concitatamente.

Piccioni scendevano a terra in picchiata, animali da cortile starnazzavano e cani ululavano.

Gelaru si muoveva dentro l’altro col viso deformato dall’estasi, dando spinte profonde e discontinue.

Le urla di Giuseppe erano roche e gutturali, rassomigliavano ai versi di un orso.

< Tu oggi sancisci la guerra eterna tra Yamamoto e Vongola. Tuo padre è morto per il mio ed io avrei fatto lo stesso.

Perché hai dovuto bruciare nelle fiamme del desiderio quando ti sarebbe bastato chiedere? L’ennesima maledizione cade sui nostri figli > pensò.

“Non è colpa mia. Tu eri lì e ti rifiutavi. Mi hai fatto impazzire nel desiderio. Sempre così vicino e lontano” ringhiò Gelaru. Gli morse la spalla fino a sentire il sapore del sangue, affondando i denti nella sua carne, accarezzandogli le spalle muscolose. Gli leccò il sangue e risalì a baciarlo fino alle labbra, ansimando forte. I suoi occhi brillarono di nero.

“Tu cederai e sarai mio” ringhiò.

Giuseppe disse con voce tombale: “Bruceremo”.

Gelaru gli accarezzò il viso con le mani gelide. “Tu, cederai. Quelle corde sono lì per domare ogni tua resistenza”.

Si alzò un forte vento che fece risuonare le campane a vento, mentre i versi degli animali cessarono.

Giuseppe ansimava a fatica.

“Potrà anche essere così… però mio figlio vorrà vendetta…” esalò con un filo di voce.


	6. Il gabbiano dalle ali strappate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 3: FIFTY-ONE SHADES OF BADWRONG  
> Fandom: KHR Personaggi: Nuovo Personaggio/Terzo Vongola.  
> Dub-con; violence; transformation; song-fic scritta su Hellfire.  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3mees5Qoo4; HELLFIRE - Acappella Cover by Peter Hollens (Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame).  
> Ispirato a: KHR - Vongola Terzo BY GKA; https://www.deviantart.com/gka/art/KHR-Vongola-Terzo-86519110.

Il gabbiano dalle ali strappate

Ivan accarezzò la guancia di Rosario e piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

“Lascia fare a me” soffiò.

Rosario serrò gli occhi, facendo una smorfia.

“Ho altra scelta?” domandò gelido. “Mi avete privato della mia libertà”.

Ivan ritirò la mano, con le dita tremanti. Sul suo corpo risaltavano le cicatrici, soprattutto sulla sua schiena e sulla testa, lì dov’erano rimasti pochi capelli.

“Lo sai che non avrei mai voluto. Però io ti ho dato asilo. Non ho permesso a mio zio di bruciarti sulle fiamme di un rogo” ribatté.

Rosario indietreggiò e accarezzò la parete.

“Ti devo la vita è per questo hai la mia fedeltà”. Rabbrividì, chinando il capo. “So che hai un animo gentile. Certo, c’è voluto tempo per vedere quel tuo lato artistico, soffocato dalla tua onnipresente moralità”.

“… Ho compreso quanto mio zio avesse ragione sulla via da seguire, sulla giustizia superiore che ci deve guidare.

Possibile che tu non riesca a vederlo?” domandò.

“Giustizia? Chiami giustizia uccidere in nome di ciò che ‘voi’ credete giusto? Mi avete obbligato a sporcarmi le mani per salvare la mia gente e la mia famiglia dallo sterminio” ribatté Rosario, con voce tagliente.

Ivan sospirò.

“Non voglio che ti succeda niente. Se ti comporterai come una persona perbene e non più come un gitano, se accetterai la donna che ti ho scelto come sposa, non potranno più farti del male” gli disse.

Rosario raggiunse la finestra.

Entrambi erano privi di vestiti, riscaldati dalle alte fiamme che sfrigolavano nel camino.

“Morirò soffocato tra queste quattro mura. Ho bisogno di essere libero” gemette Rosario. Si massaggiò la gola e scivolò in ginocchio.

Ivan lo raggiunse e gli avvicinò il pugnale al viso. “Ricordi questo? Me lo hai dato tu per difendermi da mio zio” soffiò.

Rosario annuì.

“Questo è il simbolo del legame che ci unisce. Lo capisci che faccio tutto questo per proteggerti?” ringhiò Ivan.

< Nonostante la tua bellezza peccaminosa mi abbia condannato, non posso smettere di amarti. La mia anima brucia, per una colpa tua, ma continuo a volerti mio > pensò.

Rosario si voltò e lo guardò negli occhi liquidi.

Si disse: < Sei tu che non comprendi che così mi uccidi >.

“Fidati di me” lo supplicò Ivan, accarezzandogli la guancia con la lama gelida.

Il Capitano dei Varia l’afferrò con le dita, facendole sanguinare e se la portò alla gola. “Obbedirò a qualsiasi tuo ordine, fosse anche quello di sposare la donna che sceglierai”.

Ivan sorrise eccitato.

“Così salveremo due vita. Anche lei è una gitana che sarebbe dovuta morire per la sua bellezza. Lei ha sedotto mio zio e tanti altri uomini” esalò.

< Non vi rendete conto che è la vostra famiglia ad essere folle? Siete voi che siete consumati dal fuoco di peccati antichi che continuate a perpetrare.

Vomitate sugli altri giudizi, quando siete voi a seguire le vostre ossessioni.

Tuo zio sta cercando di renderti come lui. Persino tuo fratello è una sua vittima > pensò Rosario, rabbrividendo.

Ivan posò a terra il pugnale dando vita ad un tintinnio sordo e afferrò Rosario per le spalle. Lo trasse a sé e lo baciò con foga, mozzandogli il fiato.

< Cosa darei per poterti ancora avvolgere nelle mie ali da gabbiano per celarti agli occhi di chiunque altro > pensò, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano febbricitanti. Lo sbatté sul pavimento e gli spalancò le gambe con le ginocchia.

Rosario s’inarcò gridando, mentre l’altro entrava di scatto dentro di lui. I suoi occhi si mossero sotto le sue palpebre serrate, mentre respirava dalle narici.

Ivan gettò indietro la testa e un ruggito proruppe dalle sue labbra. Il suo corpo mutò, divenendo più simile a quello di un demone.

“SEI MIO!” tuonò con una voce sepolcrale, che risuonò roca per la stanza.

Figure di gitani danzanti si crearono nelle fiamme del camino, battendo su tamburelli o portando secchi d’acqua.

Rosario si aggrappò alle alte corna da capra dell’altro, lasciando che andasse a fondo dentro di lui.

< Non posso salvarti e non posso liberare me stesso. Come ho finito persino per amarti? > si domandò, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il viso.

Ivan continuò a prenderlo fino a venire con un urlo selvaggio, riversandosi dentro di lui.


	7. Lucrezia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 3: FIFTY-ONE SHADES OF BADWRONG  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADTA2rU-l-8; Hellfire (Hunchback Of Notre Dame) 【covered by Anna】 [2019].  
> [Katekyo Hitman Reborn] Nuovo personaggio/Nuovo personaggio | Follia; Blackmail; Non-con; Age difference.  
> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/lushia/art/Evolution-of-the-Cloud-593045907; Evolution of the Cloud BY Lushia.

Lucrezia

Lucrezia chiuse a chiave la porta e s’infilò la chiava nella tasca della lunga casacca.

L’oscurità regnava nella stanza, Lango utilizzò i suoi fulmini per accendere le lampade ad olio.

“Mia signora…” gemette. Passò in rassegna le finestre, erano tutte sbarrate.

Lucrezia si voltò verso di lui con lo sguardo febbricitante, aveva i capelli legati in una crocchia.

“Tutto questo l’hai voluto tu. Tutte quelle attenzioni erano forse menzogne?!” gridò.

Le fiamme delle torce ondeggiavano, riverberandosi negli occhi della donna.

La figlia del papa si sfilò le scarpe e si tolse la lunga gonna. Guardava con desiderio il fianco nudo di Lango.

“In fondo come mi posso fidare di qualcuno che ha delle corna sul capo?” ringhiò, indicando le corna da bovino sulla sua testa.

Lango boccheggiò. “Comportarmi bene con voi è il mio compito. Non si tratta di menzogne, ma neanche di altro” gemette, con gli occhi liquidi. < Non posso neanche difendermi. Il mio compito

Lucrezia afferrò per il collo Lango e lo sbatté contro una parete, lo baciò appassionatamente.

Lango strinse gli occhi, mentre la donna approfondiva il bacio. Lango fu scosso da tremiti, dimenando la coda da Bovino, mentre le loro lingue s’intrecciavano.

< Essere la figlia segreta di un uomo importante l’ha resa convinta di poter ottenere tutto tra inganni e sotterfugi… e forse è vero > pensò, avvertendo una fitta al petto. < In fondo non c’è niente che in questo modo le venga rifiutato >.

Lucrezia gli accarezzava la lingua con la sua.

< La notte non riesco a dormire sapendo che lui è fuori dalla mia porta. Di giorno non mi voglio alzare dal letto, sapendo che dovrò incontrarlo.

So quanto è pericoloso quello che sto facendo, ma non posso più resistere. Mi sento morire e soffocare nel letto con quell’essere demoniaco di mio marito.

Sono suoi i demoni, non possono essere miei. Io sono una donna così casta, pura, morigerata >.

Si staccò da fulmine, Lango respirò a fatica.

Lucrezia si lasciò andare ad una lunga risata indemoniata.

“Vi prego, voi siete la donna del boss” gemette il fulmine. Sentì le mani di lei iniziare a frugargli addosso, slacciandogli i vestiti, strappandogli stoffa e bottoni.

“Te l’ho detto. Se mi dirai di no, dirò che sei stato tu a sedurmi e ti farò giustiziare” lo minacciò Lucrezia.

Lango rabbrividì.

< Il mio signore mi ucciderebbe per un’onta simile. Poco gl’importerebbe la verità > pensò. Cercò di piegarsi in avanti, ma Lucrezia lo sbatté nuovamente contro la parete con vigore, facendogli sfuggire un gemito di dolore.

Lucrezia si liberò dell’intimo e alzò la gamba, la mise intorno alla vita di lui e aderì al fulmine con l’intimità.

Lango boccheggiò, mentre lei finiva di denudarlo. Serrò gli occhi, mentre lo strofinamento sensuale di lei iniziava ad eccitarlo. Alzò la testa, gorgogliando.

< Vorrei che il Capitano Rosario non fosse morto. Lui ci proteggeva sempre >.

“BRUCERAAAAI!” gridò Lucrezia. Gli graffiò il fianco con le unghie aguzze e lo baciò nuovamente, mozzandogli il fiato.

< Mi sento già bruciare > pensò Lango, mentre calde lacrime gli rigavano il volto.

Lucrezia l’obbligò a penetrare dentro di lei, spintonandolo perché andasse avanti e indietro. Lango si ritrovò ad ansimare rumorosamente, mentre lei soffocava piano i suoi gemiti desiderosi.

Lucrezia graffiava il corpo di Lango con una mano, mentre con l’altra si teneva aggrappata ad una delle sue corna.

< Dovrei farmelo piacere, ma la trovo ripugnante > pensò.

I capelli ingrigiti di lei, legati in una crocchia, si slegarono, ricadendole sulle spalle sottili.

< Poco importa che sia una donna così bella. Provo solo ribrezzo > pensò Lango.

Lucrezia scivolò fuori da lui e Lango cadde in ginocchio. Lo guardò eccitata ed iniziò a darsi piacere con le proprie dita, fino a raggiungere l’orgasmo, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui.

Lango venne sul pavimento, con aria prostrata.

“Sarà meglio che ‘tu’ ripulisca” ordinò Lucrezia. Il viso arrossato e gli occhi sporgenti ancora febbricitanti.


	8. Trovatelli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per:  
> BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 4: INCEST E I SUOI FRATELLI (DI BADWRONG)  
> Prompt: “Mi piaci quando piangi”  
> Twincest; dub-con.  
> Fandom: KHR. Coppia: Nuovo Personaggio/Nuovo Personaggio. Sarebbero nonno e prozio di Sesto Vongola.  
> Ispirato a: 2YL Manga Illustration #261 BY Lushia; https://www.deviantart.com/lushia/art/2YL-Manga-Illustration-261-488249259.

Trovatelli

Antonio si affacciò e guardò suo fratello Enrico che veniva trascinato fino alle stalle.

“Lui non può venire?” domandò.

“No, è un ordine del Don. Anche se siete gemelli, dovrete essere indirizzati verso vite molto diverse” rispose il fulmine alle sue spalle.

Antonio annuì, voltandosi. “Posso chiedervi davvero qualsiasi cosa?” chiese.

L’altro fece un inchino, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui. “Ovviamente. Mi è stato chiesto di occuparmi personalmente di voi e di esaudire ogni vostra richiesta come se fosse la sua” rispose.

Antonio sgranò gli occhi. “Qualsiasi?” domandò.

“Ogni vostra richiesta” rispose l’altro.

“Posso avere tutto quello che voglio…” bisbigliò Antonio, allontanandosi dalla finestra.

“Sì, signorino. Vi basta chiedere” disse il mafioso. “Siete o non siete il figlio del boss?” domandò.

< In realtà il Don non è un Vongola, al contrario di questo giovane e quindi non sono veramente padre e figlio, ma questa piccola bugia bianca serve alla potenza della famiglia > pensò quest’ultimo. “Per prima cosa cambieremo il vostro guardaroba, vi va?” domandò.

Antonio chinò il capo.

“Me lo ha comprato mia madre” sussurrò.

< Infatti è robaccia indiana e puzza anche > pensò l’uomo. Nascose una smorfia dietro la mano. “Siamo in Italia, dovrete vestirvi come si conviene”.

“Va bene” bisbigliò Antonio. Chinò il capo di lato, facendo ondeggiare i capelli. “Anche qui in Italia si beve il the? Mia madre mi raccontava che mio padre lo prendeva sempre alle cinque”.

< Fortunatamente non ha memorie del suo vero padre: Haziel Windstor.

Non saprà mai che suo fratello Chandra ha ucciso loro padre Haziel per diventare Maharaja d'India. Facendo in modo che lui, il suo gemello e loro madre venissero abbandonati.

Se non fosse stato per il Don, sarebbe cresciuto come un piccolo ratto di strada e il sangue della famiglia si sarebbe perduto per sempre > pensò il mafioso. “Alle volte” ribatté secco.

Antonio sorrise. < Non avrei mai pensato che avrei vissuto in un posto come questo! Non solo c’è buon cibo e acqua in quantità, ma è una reggia gigantesca > si disse.

“Fantastico” bisbigliò, eccitato.

< Presto si dimenticherà di sua madre. Il Don non poteva certo prendersi in casa quella stracciona. Questi due trovatelli possono ancora diventare qualcuno, lei no > pensò il mafioso, continuando a sorridere servile.

***

Antonio afferrò la gamba del Don, stringendola spasmodicamente, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Lui è mio figlio” disse il Don, posandogli una mano sulla testa.

“Come ti chiami?” domandò l’altro mafioso.

Antonio lo guardava con aria indecisa, fissò il Don con aria implorante.

“Oh, è timido” sussurrò lo sconosciuto.

Il Don accarezzò la testa del bambino. “Su, rispondi” lo incoraggiò.

Antonio indietreggiò, nascondendosi dietro la gamba. “Antonio” esalò.

“Piacere, Antonio. Io sono amico di tuo padre” disse lo conosciuto. Gli sorrise dolcemente. “Sai, non assomigli tanto a tuo padre, penso tu abbia preso da tua madre”.

Il Don fece una smorfia.

“Sì, le somiglia moltissimo. Ha anche i suoi occhi” disse secco.

“Capisco” rispose l’altro, accennando un inchino. “Antonio, tu sei fortunato. Adesso sei parte della Famiglia Vongola. Non una famiglia qualsiasi”.

“Diventerò boss da grande” rispose Antonio.  
  


***  
  


Antonio camminava verso la porta di suo padre. < Ha sempre meno tempo per me e la fila di persone che chiedono sue intercessioni è sempre più lunga. Spero un giorno di essere degno di prendere il suo posto. Non voglio certo essere come Secondo Vongola. Lui tradì le speranze di unità di suo padre Primo portando la famiglia lungo una china malvagia > pensò. Notò che dalla sala in cui si trovava il Don provenivano delle grida.

“Il padrino non dovrebbe ammettere di aver avuto un amante. La gente sa che non è figlio di vostra moglie, penserà che avete partorito un bastardo. Invece non è neanche figlio vostro!” gridava il servo.

Antonio si fermò, raggelato, sentendo le urla che proveniva dall’interno.

“Lui è un Vongola e come tale deve poter sedere a capo della famiglia Vongola! Sarà il primo che Giotto potrà riconoscere nell’anello” sentì rispondere ‘suo padre’.

“Primo non riconoscerà mai un mezzo inglese, mezzo indiano o chissà cos’altro” ribatté secco l’interlocutore.

Il Don schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Un’altra parola e dovrò farti uccidere” ringhiò, secco.

Antonio si allontanò dalla porta a capo chino, i suoi occhi pizzicavano. < Farò finta di non aver sentito. Se è destino che io diventi Boss dei Vongola farò tutto quello che è in mio potere perché ciò avvenga.

Anche se sento un vuoto, è come se mi mancasse qualcosa. La mia anima famelica cerca disperatamente un modo per sentirsi completa. Forse divenendo Boss, riuscirò a colmare questa sofferenza >.

***

< Guadarmi! Ti prego, guardami! Girati! Dannazione, guadarmi! Io sono il tuo boss, tu devi guardarmi. Fissami! Percepisci i miei pensieri e obbediscimi! > pensò Antonio. Stava ritto in piedi, guardando Enrico attraverso la finestra. < Lo sento questo desiderio che mi arde. Non è colpa mia. Io sono stato cresciuto per eccellere senza peccato. Dev’essere colpa sua!

Questo è il peccato di bellezza di cui mi hanno parlato?! Mi hanno messo in guardia. Era quello che ha portato i Vongola alla rovina attraverso secondo >.

Si allontanò dalla finestra, rosso in volto, ansimando. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e le tempie gli pulsavano.

***

Antonio scostò una ciocca dei lunghi capelli del gemello, sfiorandogli il viso. < La sua pelle è così perfetta, che fa quasi male. La sento diventare rovente, perché avverto un calore invadermi >. Avvicinò il suo viso a quello dell’altro, che s’irrigidì.

Enrico iniziò a respirare più forte. < I miei polmoni chiedono aria. Sapevo che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato, ma mi ripetevo fosse frutto della mia paranoia > pensò.

Antonio socchiuse gli occhi. < Cosa sto facendo? > s’interrogò. “Sei bellissimo. I tuoi capelli sono come seta. Voglio le tue labbra, leggere nei tuoi occhi qualcosa oltre l’odio, la rabbia e la tristezza. Non mi basta la tua devozione, voglio il tuo amore” esalò con voce tremante.

“Ciò che un boss desidera lo ottiene. Sono l’oggetto del vostro desiderio?” chiese Enrico, secco.

Antonio annuì, lo spadaccino lasciò che lo baciasse con foga. Iniziò ad accarezzargli il collo. < Ancora… ancora… ancora… > pensò. Lo baciò ripetutamente, premendo la sua lingua tra le labbra socchiuse del gemello.

“Sei così bello” esalò Antonio, iniziando a spogliarlo. < Non ho mai provato un piacere così intento in tutta la mia vita >.

“Voi avete il mio viso… mio signore…” esalò il gemello.

“I peccati dei Vongola sono tanti quanto le loro glorie. Ho agito sempre e solo per il meglio della famiglia, ammantandola dell’antico splendore. Però rimane incompleta, come me.

Tu sarai il mio unico peccato. In questo modo sarò degno dell’anello come coloro che ci hanno preceduto” disse Antonio, accarezzando la guancia del gemello con la mano coperta da un guanto candido.

“Volete riversare su di me tutta la vostra lussuria e la vostra ira, mio signore? Le ingiurie che rivolgono a me, sono anche quelle che colpiscono voi, suppongo.

Rimarrete senza altri peccati perché sapete che di questo, come Capitano dei Varia, dovrò farmi carico” disse secco Enrico.

“L’uomo che chiamavo padre era come un dio per me. Lui mi ha insegnato quale strada seguire. Quando è venuto a mancare ho perso la mia guida.

Così nessuno ha più potuto tenermi lontano dalle mie passioni. Ti ho visto crescere. Ho notato che il tuo corpo maturava.

I Vongola hanno dentro di loro un demone insaziabile. Dandogli te in pasto impedirò che le fiamme degl’inferi salgano e mi portino a commettere gli stessi errori di Secondo” spiegò Antonio.

Enrico fece una smorfia, annuendo col capo. “Se è questo che desiderate” disse, inginocchiandosi. < Tu hai dimenticato chi eri. Hai cancellato il tuo passato quando ti ha fatto comodo. Non sai nemmeno com’era fatta nostra madre.

Decidi della vita degli altri dall’alto del tuo trono. Non hai cuore o sentimenti, vuoi solo farti lodare.

Parla pure quanto vuoi, sei già ricolmo di peccati > pensò. Guardò l’altro spogliarsi di sottecchi, con lo sguardo basso. < Eppure non posso odiarti. Sei l’altra metà della mia anima. Forse così, persino nel peccato, potremo riunirle >.

< Sento così tanto caldo. Ho baciato tante donne nella mia vita, forse troppe, ma mai con sentimento. Scariche di piacere mi scuoto. Lui è così bello, perfetto. Noi, insieme, siamo perfetti > pensò Antonio. Gli mise due dita in bocca e l’obbligò a succhiarle vigorosamente.

Enrico lasciò che le dita scivolassero umide di saliva dalla sua bocca e penetrassero in lui, le accolse allargando le gambe.

< Si può morire solo perché si è fatto l’amore? > si domandò, arcuando la schiena. Lasciò che il boss lo preparasse.  
“Non ho mai desiderato nessun altro che non fossi tu” esalò Antonio, penetrandolo con un colpo secco. Iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui.

Enrico gli andava incontro.

< Sono un pessimo Capitano dei Varia, il più debole che ci sia mai stato. Non riesco ad affrontare mai in modo degno le missioni, ma almeno questo so farlo > si disse.

Antonio si muoveva a fondo dentro di lui, lasciandogli i segni dei denti sul corpo. Gli morse con foga un capezzolo, facendolo gemere di dolore e piacere.

< Non mi sono mai sentito così completo > pensò.

Enrico si trattenne dal venire, il sudore bruciava sul suo corpo. Le lacrime gli rigavano il viso, sentì l’altro accarezzargliele, dicendo: “Mi piace quando piangi”.

Antonio continuò a prenderlo con ferocia, dando spinte forti col bacino, finché non raggiunse l’apice e si riverso dentro l’altro.

“BOSS!” gridò il gemello. La sua voce risuonò forte nella stanza.

“Mio” ringhiò Antonio al suo orecchio. Scivolò fuori da lui e si abbandonò sul suo corpo, esausto.

Enrico si abbandonò a sua volta. I due corpi, nonostante fossero di due gemelli omozigoti, ed entrambi sudati e spossati, erano diversi. Uno era smagrito, ingrigito, mentre l’altro ben curato e leggermente in carne.


	9. Una demone in sala da pranzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prima Lista: Drinks  
> Prompt: Tequila Sunrise: Frottage, Corsetto, “Vuoi scommettere?”.  
> Scritta sentendo: Hellfire (Hunchback of Notre Dame) Organ Cover; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hzW4f1XZag.  
> Pairing: Simora (Sesto)/LaDemonediQuarto  
> Ispirato a: [2YL] Autumn Bosses BY Lushia; https://www.deviantart.com/lushia/art/2YL-Autumn-Bosses-644993513.

Una demone in sala da pranzo

Una giovane dai lunghi capelli mori camminava lungo la sala da pranzo, accarezzando il tavolo con una mano.

“Uno Yokai nasce lì dove c’è stata la morte di un innocente o il suicidio di un folle” spiegò. “Le mie spoglie mortali erano molto diverse, ma suppongo tu preferisca queste”. Allargò le braccia e s’indicò con entrambe le mani, gettando indietro la testa.

“Io sono un uomo di morale. Sono un uomo sposato” gemette Sesto, nascondendosi il viso con la mano.

< Mia moglie vorrebbe scappare in Australia. Potrei lasciare tutto questo e salvarmi.

Fuggire e sopravvivere come ho fatto da piccolo, ma…

Ormai è troppo tardi. Sono condannato e lo sento sotto la pelle, il mio cuore brucia di desiderio.

Maledirei anche quelle terre intoccate dalla malignità dei Vongola >

“Maledetta demone, esci dalla mia vita” gemette con voce rauca.

La demone fece una risata gelida danzando su se stessa, mostrando la coscia nuda.

“Io prendo le sembianze di ciò che desideri di più” disse. Si sporse in avanti, mostrando i seni nudi. “Sei tu che mi vieni a cercare. Non credo che tu sia venuto in questa stanza nel cuore della notte per mangiare”.

Simora si alzò di scatto.

“Tu vuoi farmi bruciare nelle fiamme del peccato!” sbraitò.

L’altra si leccò voluttuosamente le labbra rosse come il fuoco. “Oh, lo so io cosa vuoi mangiare”. Mosse le dita dalle unghie laccate.

“L’oscurità mi ha bruciato dall’interno per un boccone di troppo e con me si è portata via molti altri innocenti.

Perché dovrebbe importarmi se ora sei tu a morire per essa?” domandò.

Simora si passò la mano tra i capelli argentei.

< Il mio primogenito maschio ha ereditato la follia che era di mio zio, la sua stessa finta purezza e reale malvagità. Forse la stessa finta morale che ho sempre inneggiato nella mia vita.

Mia figlia ha già su di sé la maledizione della mia famiglia. Una creatura destinata ad essere odiata per la sua beltà.

Ormai siamo condannati. Che sia mia la colpa o di questa ‘strega’, ho atteso troppo a lungo. Il tempo è fuggito, non c’è salvezza.

Verremo distrutti >.

Si sfilò il monocolo e allargò le gambe.

La demone si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui, avanzando a gattoni verso di lui come una fiera.

Sesto Vongola fu scosso da profondi tremiti, mentre l’altra gli accarezzava le gambe. Sentì l’altra slacciargli i pantaloni.

“Se devo bruciare in eterno, tu brucerai con me” soffiò la demone, abbassandoglieli.

Sesto le afferrò i capelli e le sollevò la testa.

< Sarà il contrario. Quando starò morendo, darò ordine ad un cacciatore di Yokai di distruggere tutti gli spiriti di questa stanza.

Non potrà affrontare quelli di tutta Villa Vongola, ma il tuo e… probabilmente il mio…. Verranno annientati > promise.

Il demone di Quarto si sfilò il corsetto e lo lasciò cadere per terra. Utilizzò i suoi seni per strusciare vigorosamente il membro di lui, facendolo eccitare sempre di più man mano.

Sesto gemeva ed ansimava. Si tratteneva dal raggiungere l’apice, tremando di piacere per la sensazione si sfregamento. La pelle sudata che incontrava la sua pelle resa viola e gonfia dal desiderio.

< Forse chi ha il diritto di entrare nell’anello è destinato ad essere maledetto. Avrei dovuto essere più simile a mio padre. Non ho mai creduto alle cattive voci su di lui.

Giotto non l’ha accettato solo perché era meglio di lui e di me > si disse.

“Tu non vali la metà della mia sposa…” esalò Simora.

La demone ridacchiò.

“Vuoi scommettere?” domandò. Emanava energia, come se fossero fiamme oscure che si condensavano in raggi dai colori inquietanti. Afferrò il membro di lui iniziando a succhiarlo.

Simora si aggrappò spasmodicamente ai braccioli della sedia. Il sudore scivolava lungo la sua pelle ingrigita, che iniziava ad essere sognata da delle rughe.

L’oscurità si trasmetteva nel suo corpo, veniva pompata dalle labbra della donna intenta a succhiare rumorosamente.

Sesto gettò indietro la testa e si lasciò andare ad una cacofonia di gemiti.

Il suo Capitano delle guardie ascoltava fuori dalla stanza. Appoggiato con la schiena alla porta, raggomitolato su se stesso. S’incideva il corpo con le unghie, ingoiando i singhiozzi, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il volto.

Diveniva invisibile ad intervalli, mentre le sue fiamme del Sole pulsavano.

Simora gridò, venendo.

La demone si staccò da lui, sorridendo, con le labbra sporche di bianco.

“Alla prossima notte… Peccatore” soffiò. Scomparve in una fiammata, mentre Sesto gridava di dolore.


	10. Desideri in riva al mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/lushia/art/Water-761213654; Water BY Lushia.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDacUZ-bEhE; The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Hellfire.  
> "Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prima Lista: Drinks  
> Prompt: Sex on the Beach: Sesso sulla Spiaggia, “Davvero conosci tutte le costellazioni?”, Eccitazione involontaria, Cowgirl.

Desideri in riva al mare

La luce del falò illuminava di riflessi aranciati la sabbia tutt’intorno.

Martha era stesa in riva al mare e ascoltava il rumore delle onde, con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa.

“Il mio sposo non verrà?” domandò Anita, stesa accanto a lei.

Martha rispose: “Il boss, purtroppo, non potrà venire, è molto impegnato”.

Anita si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro e si alzò in piedi, si piegò raccogliendo della legna e la gettò nel falò.

Martha, nel vederla, si deterse le labbra con la saliva, sentendole secche. La sua brama aumentava sempre di più.

< Non mi controllo! Questa eccitazione involontaria finirà per mettermi nei guai. Devo smettere di guardarla > pensò, serrando le gambe.

Volse lo sguardo al cielo stellato.

“Davvero conoscete tutte le costellazioni?” chiese.

< Le divinità si divertono a maledirci. Ci utilizzano come marionette, facendoci provare quello che più gli aggrada. Tra falsi amori e desideri incontrollati e distruttivi verso i veri oggetti di affetto, siamo creature selvagge che cercano impossibili libertà > pensò.

Anita piegò le labbra in un sorriso triste, stringendosi le braccia intorno al corpo.

“L’universo è infinito. Conosco solo le stelle che si vedono dai lembi di cielo del nostro pianeta” spiegò.

Pensò: < Vorrei poter spaziare fuori dai confini di questo mondo per trovare qualcosa che salvi mio marito, o che almeno protegga i miei figli >.

Martha chiuse gli occhi, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Un giorno, madonna Anita, dovete spiegarmele” la pregò.

“Ne sarò lieta. Ora perdonatemi, i miei bambini saranno preoccupati di vedermi assente così a lungo” disse Anita. Si allontanò con passo affrettato.

Martha si alzò in piedi e sospirò, guardandola allontanarsi.

< Se il suo sposo fosse venuto sarebbe rimasta. Io, d’altronde, sono solo una guardia del corpo fastidiosa. Non ama la mia compagnia > si disse.

Il crepitio delle fiamme diede vita ad un rumore più secco.

Martha allungò le mani verso le fiamme, sfiorandole con le punte delle dita, bruciandosi i polpastrelli. Indietreggiò e gridò di dolore.

< Ormai è troppo lontana per potermi sentire > pensò.

Le fiamme del falò assumevano le forme di una donna.

Il vento gelido della notte sollevava la sabbia della battigia. L’odore del mare si mischiava a quello della legna bruciata.

Martha vide il fuoco prendere interamente le sembianze di un Anita più giovane.

La cowgirl si sfilò il cappello e sorrise, passandosi la mano tra i lunghi capelli. Le sue fattezze di fuoco risaltavano, mentre le sue labbra si piegavano in un sorriso di sfida.

“Tu, figlia dell’Australia, nobile signora, discendente delle casate inglesi dal più puro sangue blu…

Come puoi notare questa tua umile serva?” domandò la guardiana di Sesto, mentre le lacrime le rigavano il viso.

Si udì il verso di un gabbiano in lontananza.

I piedi nudi di Martha affondavano nella sabbia della spiaggia. Si portò una mano alle labbra ed iniziò a succhiarsi le dita, fremendo di desiderio.

I suoi occhi s’incatenavano a quelli della rappresentazione di fiamme della sua mente. Si strappò la camicia, con furia, facendo saltare i bottoni e si afferrò un seno, massaggiandolo con furia.

“Boss… lo sappiamo tutti con chi passi le tue notti… Stai facendo sfiorire il più bello dei fiori! Siete un mostro, come la vostra nebbia!” gridò.

Si sollevò la gonna con un gesto infastidito e si slacciò il laccio a cui era collegata la pistola. S’infilò le dita umide tra gli slip e si penetrò.

< Io stessa mi sento un mostro per desiderarla così! Le fiamme mi alzano, mi avvolgono e mi consumano >

Il legno annerito era quasi del tutto consumato e a Martha sfuggì un singhiozzo. Le sue dita si muovevano con febbricitante rapidità.

< Non posso più tornare indietro. Non ho una sola possibilità di salvezza >. I suoi ansiti risuonavano per la spiaggia, mentre il falò si consumava.

Gettò indietro la testa in una cascata di capelli, mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo. Venne con un urlo simile all’ululato di un animale morente e disperato.

Cadde in ginocchio nella sabbia, singhiozzando e gemendo.


	11. Il concepimento di Shamal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7rEI1uAM8k; Hellfire - The Hunchback of Notre Dame | Epic Version.  
> Ispirato a: KHR OC: Hakuya Harada BY Zweenii; https://www.deviantart.com/zweenii/art/KHR-OC-Hakuya-Harada-578179009.  
> Scritto per: #FallColorsChallenge di Better than Canon.  
> Prompt: Viola; Palloncini.

Il concepimento di Shamal

Palloncini viola erano legati ai mobili e alla finestra.

“Sei sicura che non siano… come dire…” disse Shamal, scompigliandosi i capelli.

“Pochi?” domandò la moglie. Sotto la sua lunga gonna nera s’intravedevano delle fiamme della Nebbia.

Il medico si sfilò gli occhiali e li pulì nella camicia.

< Io avrei detto inquietanti > pensò.

La moglie proseguì dicendo: “Li ho appesi per festeggiare la nascita di nostro figlio. Non vedo l’ora che venga al mondo”.

Shamal annuì.

“Anche io.

Mi raccomando tesoro, ricordati di chiedermi cosa è reale e cosa no quando si tratta del piccolo” le ricordò.

La moglie si guardò i lunghi guanti scuri e li sfilò, riservando alle sue mani degli sguardi attenti.

“Oggi vai a trovare il boss?” domandò.

Shamal rispose, guardando il ventre piatto di lei.

< Da quando abbiamo perso il bambino è completamente impazzita. Spero che la cura per la fertilità che stiamo facendo serva a qualcosa.

Riuscire ad averne un altro temo sia l’unico modo per riportarla alla ragione.

Anche perché è stata una calamità. Non c’era nessun segnale che potesse far pensare ad un aborto spontaneo prima che la disgrazia avvenisse > pensò.

Le rispose: “Devo curarlo da un brutto raffreddore”. Sorrise. “Manderà il suo braccio destro a prendere alcune carte. Mi raccomando, tratta bene il boss degli Scoglio”.

La donna piegò le labbra in un sorriso subdolo.

“Sarò ben lieta di accogliere Salvatore” rispose.

Un corvo nero con una fiamma della Nuvola che brillava sulla fronte si posò sul davanzale della finestra.

La box arma si mise a sonnecchiare con la testa sotto l’ala, mentre sul lampadario strisciavano dei vermi nebbia.

Il corvo si svegliò sentendo un rumore simile a dei tamburi che suonavano e si guardò intorno, con gli occhi neri liquidi. Il rumore era prodotto dai colpi sordi che la padrona di casa dava con i piedi.

Sul pavimento era abbandonato un cappello a falde larghe.

Salvatore stava con la testa reclinata in avanti, bloccato alla parete da degli spessi tralicci con dei fiori bianco-violetti, il suo capo era sporco di sangue. Lo stesso sangue era sulle dita della sua padrona e su un grosso bloccò di pietra abbandonato vicino alla porta. Sotto il blocco c’erano alcune mattonelle scheggiate.

La donna accarezzò un palloncino, lasciando i segni del sangue.

In un angolo della stanza si trovava una culla vuota e c’erano dei disegni per bambini sulle pareti, ma macchiati d’inchiostro.

Il corvo gracchiò, coprendo il basso mugolio della Tempesta incosciente.

“Ti sei lasciato sorprendere perché non ti aspetti una cosa del genere…” soffiò la donna. “Lo so che non ami tua moglie. Tu sei galante con tutte, ma non ami nessuna. Il tuo cuore appartiene alla persona che s’infila nel letto della donna che ti ha costretto a sposare”.

Scoglio gemette, mentre lei gli mordeva il collo, passandogli la lingua sulla pelle pallida. Si sfilò una spallina del vestito e gli prese la mano nella propria, poggiandosela sul seno nudo.

L’obbligò a massaggiarglielo.

< Tu mi darai quello che desiderio: un figlio!

Quello sciocco di mio marito non è all’altezza, ma tu sì. Tu sei la Tempesta perfetta di Vongola Settimo > pensò.

Lo spogliò, macchiandogli la camicia bianca col suo sangue, che scuro colava sul suo viso.

I capezzoli della donna erano turgidi, mentre lei fremeva d’eccitazione.

“Sai, ho ‘rubato’ questo. È una delle vostre creazioni afrodisiache. Nessuno più di voi sa come creare la passione artificiale” soffiò lei. Estrasse la boccetta dallo stivale e si spogliò, i lunghi capelli mori le ricadevano in morbide onde dietro le spalle.

Il corvo spiccò il volo, facendo frullare le ali color inchiostro e alcune piume caddero al suolo, mentre altre finirono sul pavimento. Lì dove si trovava abbandonato un garofano rosso.

Salvatore iniziò a gemere con forza, boccheggiando e ansimando, quando la sostanza iniziò a pompargli nelle vene.

La donna lo guidò dentro di sé, con delle grida di estasi.

Il vento faceva ondeggiare i palloncini.


	12. I segreti dei Cavallone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Hellfire | Piano & Orchestra; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RfttDE9xoEk.  
> Ispirato a: Evolution of the Sun BY Lushia; https://www.deviantart.com/lushia/art/Evolution-of-the-Sun-589580405.  
> "Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prima Lista: Drinks  
> Prompt: Negroni: Morsi (o graffi), Voyeurismo, “Ma tu guarda: sempre così calmo/a, un faccino così innocente, e poi… Nascondi altro che mi piacerebbe scoprire?”, Ballo.

I segreti dei Cavallone

Romario chinò il capo, sentendo le frustate del suo padrone abbattarsi su di lui. Le gambe gli tremavano e l’odore del sangue gli dava alla testa, insieme al dolore rischiavano di farlo svenire.

“Non era una cosa così difficile! Dovevi solo partecipare a quel _ballo_ e ottenere le informazioni che ti avevo chiesto!” lo richiamò il suo boss. Facendo schioccare sonoramente la frusta.

Rosario fu tentato di appoggiarsi al muro con la mano, il sudore scivolava lungo la sua pelle.

< Mia sorella è trattata da lui come un tenero fiore. La cura, l’accarezza e la protegge.

Io, invece, per lui sono un oggetto che va utilizzato. Sono punito, umiliato e deriso.

Mi guarda con desiderio, ma mai con amore. Quando lei è tra le sue braccia, lui la ama teneramente. A me riserva solo una lussuria feroce > pensò.

Nono Cavallone domandò secco: “Ti vedo pensieroso. A cosa pensi?”. Pulì la frusta dal sangue con un fazzoletto. “Sei arrabbiato per la punizione? Se tu non fossi un tale incapace e non sbagliassi così spesso, la famiglia tornerebbe al suo splendore. Ti punisco per la tua inettitudine” spiegò.

Rosario esalò: “Non pensavo a quello, boss”.

< Voi siete sempre così gentile e sorridente con tutti gli altri. Questo lato oscuro lo riservate solo a me e ai Bovino. Anzi, io sono più fortunato di loro, non vengo sacrificato >. Osservò i tatuaggi a forma di fiamme blu sul corpo del più grande. < I vostri peccati si sono impressi su di voi come le fiamme degl’inferi.

A breve nascerà il mio nipotino. Posso solo sperare che a vostro figlio mostrerete solo il lato migliore di voi >.

“Boss, potete aiutarmi a diventare un uomo?” domandò Rosario, chinando il capo.

< Sento la gelosia trasformarsi in ira. Fiamme rosse, contrapposte alle sue nere, ardono in me. Ho voglia di vedere il mondo bruciare, questa città consumarsi.

Sono una tempesta di pura ferocia! Il peccato mi ha ormai marchiato a fondo >.

Cavallone sorrise e gli sollevò il mento.

“Tu guarda: sempre così calmo, con un faccino così innocente, e poi… Nascondi altro che mi piacerebbe scoprire?” chiese. Premette le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro. “T’insegnerò con molto piacere, voglio scoprire quale altri segreti nascondi” soffiò.

< Come vostro Braccio Destro devo intercettare i vostri desideri e capirli. Non è mio compito farvi credere che siano miei. Quello lo fanno i Capitani dei Varia, ma… Ugualmente non posso farne a meno.

Soddisfate i vostri bisogno. Non sentitevi in colpa > pensò Romario.

Il boss gli morse il collo a sangue e gli fece sfuggire un lungo gemito. Se lo fece sedere sulle ginocchia e gli spalancò le gambe.

“Voglio sentirti implorare” gli ordinò all’orecchio.

“Vi desidero, mio signore” implorò Dino. “Vi supplico, fatemi vostro”.

Sporse in avanti il bacino, il suo corpo era già ignudo e segnato dalle profonde frustate. Il sangue gocciolava per terra.

Il boss lo sbatté contro una parete più e più volte.

“Implorami!” gridò feroce, con gli occhi stravolti dal desiderio. Li sgranò, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

Rosario pigolava: “V-vi prego… per favore…”.

L’altro schioccò le dita e s’indicò, Romario, nonostante lo stordimento, iniziò a spogliarlo.

Nono aspettò di essere ignudo per iniziare a prepararlo con il manico della frusta.

Rosario tramutò i suoi gemiti di dolore in nuove implorazioni.

“Sei così stretto… si vede che sei alla prima volta… Beh, suppongo che sia la prima di tante… O no?” domandò Cavallone.

< Non ho mai potuto avere Tsuyoshi sotto di me. Non ho mai potuto piegarlo! Mi sono accontentato della seconda scelta, di Levi, troppo a lungo. Volevo qualcosa che gli si avvicinasse di più.

Se non posso avere la Superbia di quei peccati, mi accontenterò della loro Ira > pensò. Morse il collo di Romario ed iniziò a succhiare sangue, ignorando le lacrime che rigavano il viso della sua Tempesta.

< Pensi che abbia imparato la lezione? No. Io tornerò sempre, lo sai. Tornerò a chiedere altre cicatrici, a intingere il mio corpo nella tua rabbia, a riempirmi dei tuoi graffi e dei tuoi pugni… perché questo è l’unico modo che ho per sentirti sulla mia pelle > pensò Romario.

Sussultò, sentendo l’altro penetrarlo di colpo. La perdita di sangue era così copiosa che non riusciva a gridare o articolare bene le parole.

“ _A-nhhh…mhh… gnhhh… aaah… a-ancora…_ ” biascicò.

La risata di Cavallone era simile ad un nitrito, mentre i suoi assalti erano secchi come quelli di un toro.

Romario si abbandonò contro la parete, mentre il suo sangue scivolava copioso.

< La prima volta che ho provato questa rabbia cocente ero bambino.

Siamo bracci destri da generazione. Mio padre venne torturato così ferocemente che i suoi legamenti vennero recisi. Non poteva più muoversi.

Non visse a lungo, ma per quegli ultimi mesi dovetti occuparmi io di lui.

Mia madre era morta di malattia e mia sorella è sempre stata cagionevole di salute, come lei. Tutto è ricaduto su di me.

Avrei voluto far bruciare dall’interno il boss di mio padre, fargli esplodere la gola con la mia tempesta > pensava, mentre le unghie aguzze dell’altro gl’incidevano la pelle, la dilaniavano confondendosi coi segni delle frustate.

Nono Cavallone si liberò dentro di lui, accasciandosi contro il suo corpo. Si era lordato del sangue del suo sottoposto.

Alzò lo sguardo e sorrise, vedeva sfocato, ma riuscì a vedere la telecamera appesa al soffitto.

< Potrò riguardare tutto questo ogni volta che vorrò. La prima volta ha sempre un sapore unico > pensò.


End file.
